


Mine

by underground_archivist



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Fluff, One Shot, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-19
Updated: 2013-12-19
Packaged: 2020-07-30 11:41:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20096671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/underground_archivist/pseuds/underground_archivist
Summary: When I listen to this song ,I always picture Jareth and Sarah ,only Jareth is human as well as Sarah . No Labyrinth is mentioned.JXS[Song ''Mine'' by Taylor Swift]Don't like don't read.





	Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Note from banshee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Underground](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Underground_\(Labyrinth_archive\)) and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2019. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Underground’s collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/underground/profile).
> 
> I dont own the song ''mine'' Or the characters.
> 
> Plz review ;u]
> 
> i am looking for some honest opinions!!!
> 
> so pretty plz ,with sprinklez on top? Review? 

_ **Uh ,oh ,oh.** _

_ **Uh ,oh ,oh.** _

Sarah sits at a small table by a window at her favorite restarunt. A tall and handsome blonde youngman she'd never seen before comes to take her order.

_ _

_ **You were in collage working part time wait'in tables** _

_ **Left a small town never looked back.** _

_ **I was a flight risk with a fear of fall'in.** _

_**Wonder'in why we bother with love if it never last.**_

Sarah has a flash back.

_6 year old Sarah watches on through a crack in the kitchen door ,as her parents Robert and Linda exchange in a heated arugment .Linda holds her arms up to stop a hit that never comes._

_Robert raises his hand as if to hit his wife ,but then his mind drifts to young Sarah upstairs ,and he lowers his hand. The fight continues. _

_Sarah held her breath ,a attemp to stop her fourth coming tears. Shes seen enough and leaves closing the kitchen door._

End of flash back. 

_**I say ''Can you belive it?''**_

_ **As were lying on the couch.** _

_ **I moment I can see it.** _

_ **Yes ,yes ,I can see it now.** _

_ _

_ **Do you remember we were sitting there by the water.** _

_ **You put your arm around me for the first time.** _

_ **You made a rebel of a careless mans careful daughter.** _

_ **You are the best thing thats ever been mine.** _

Sarah and Jared sit apon shore of a beach ,stars shinig above ,the two laughing below. Jared wines his arm around Sarah ,who leans into the blondes warmth. For once in her life she ready to take a risk.

_ _

_ **Flash forwards and were take'in on the world togethere.** _

_ **And a theres a drawer of my things at your place.** _

_ **You learn my secrets and you figure out why I'm guraded.** _

_ **You say we'll never make my parents mistakes.** _

The two smile as there pull the ''For sale'' sign out of the ground of there new beach side home. 

_ **But we've got bills to pay.** _

_ **We've got nothing figured out.** _

_ **When it was hard to take.** _

_ **Yes ,yes ,this is what I throught about. ** _

_ _

_ **Do you remember all the city lights on the water.** _

_ **You saw me start to believe for the first time. ** _

_ **You made a rebel of a careless mans careless daughter.** _

_ **You are the best thing thats ever been mine.** _

_ _

_ **Oh ,oh ,oh. ** _

_ _

_ **And I remember that fight.** _

_ **2:30 am.** _

_ **Cause thing was slipping right out of our hands.** _

_ **I ran out crying and you followed me out into the street.** _

_ **Brace myself for the goodbye.** _

_ **Cause thats all I've ever known.** _

_ **When you took you took me by surprize.** _

_ **You said ''I'll never leave you alone''** _

Sarah and Jared rush into the house after a night with Sarahs father and stepmother .The two shout and scream at each other. Jared grips Sarahs shoulders hards and yells loudly into her face. She is instantly reminded of her parents and yanks herself from her husbans grip running out of her house ,so he wouldn't see her cry.

Suddenly Jared also remembers Sarahs parents and runs out of the house ,to fix things. 

_ _

_ **You said ''I remember how we felt sitting by the water.** _

_ **And everytime I look at you ,its like the first time.** _

_ **I fell in love in with careless mans careful daughter.** _

_ **You are the best thing thats ever been mine.''** _

_ _

_ **Hold on ,make it last.** _

_ **Hold on ,never turn back.** _

Sarah and Jared play with there son and daughter along the beach ,and can't help but think of that day ,Jared asked for her order. 

_ _

_ **You made a rebel of a careless mans careful daughter.** _

_ **She is the best thing thats ever been mine. ** _

** _Do you believe it?_ **

** _Were gonna make it now._ **

** _Can you see it?_ **

** _Yes ,yes ,I can see it now._ **

** _See it now._ **

**_See it now..._**

Jared holds his beloved wife Sarah as they watch there children play with there grandchildren along the beach. They most defintly ,could see it now... 

** **

_ _

_ _

_ _


End file.
